EP1676502 A2 discloses a fitting which provides for a direct bearing of the metal fitting members on each other in the region of the outer periphery of the second fitting member, the clamping ring being of L-like form, being securely connected to the first fitting member at the outer periphery thereof or in the immediate vicinity thereof, having a cylindrical region and an inwardly extending edge region, wherein it engages behind the outer peripheral region of the second fitting member with the inwardly extending edge region and is in sliding contact with an outwardly directed lateral face of the first fitting member by means of a plurality of protrusions which project in an axial direction in the direction of the first fitting member. The bearing in a radial direction may be brought about either by means of the clamping ring or—alternatively—by means of the first fitting member which has a corresponding shoulder in the region of the outer periphery. This results in an unfavorable friction coefficient of the metal/metal material pairing.
DE102004010491 B4 discloses a fitting for a vehicle seat, of which a section is illustrated in the drawings. This fitting has a first fitting member 111, a second fitting member 112 which is supported on the first fitting member 111 and which is rotatable relative thereto about a center axis, and a clamping ring 121 which is connected to the first fitting member 111 and engages over the second fitting member in order to axially secure it. In this instance, a plastics intermediate ring 131, which is of L-like form and which is positioned in accordance with the L-like clamping ring 121 so as to extend on the inner surface and inner lateral face thereof, is arranged between the L-like clamping ring 121 and the second fitting member 112. The intermediate ring 131 is connected to the second fitting member 112 in a rotationally secure manner and supports the first fitting member 111 in a radial direction with a bearing face which is formed by the inner surface of the cylindrical region and, in an axial direction, by the end face which extends in a radial direction.